Recuerdos en la noche de Navidad
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Hacia un año Arthur, Kiku y Alfred habían pasado la navidad juntos , este año la pasarían juntos también. La segunda navidad de Kiku trae recuerdos y risas. Advertencia: AsaKiku, Universo alterno y un Alfred con complejo de Papá Noel héroe.


**Hola a tod=s? ¿Como han estado?**

**Yo acá les dejo un fic para navidad.**

**¡Hacia mucho tiempo no escribia AsaKiku! *Feliz de volver a sus raices de escritura Fanfic***

**Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Sin más rodeos: Disfruten.**

"Hay quienes creen que en noche buena pasan milagros, pero olvidan que el milagro lo hacen ellos mismos."

Arthur y Kiku leían aquella tarjeta un poco sorprendidos. ¿Quién habría sido el que envió aquello? Tuvieron que dejar la carta sobre la mesa porque Alfred ya estaba haciendo de las suyas con la comida.

-Alfred- san por favor déjeme seguirlo a mí, está cocinándose mal- Le encaró Kiku.

-Jajajjaa, hacer una torta tricolor es fácil para mí- Rió el de anteojos.

-Lo estás haciendo mal Alfred, deja que Kiku te ayude-

-Mejor que no lo hagas tú- Le sacó la lengua y fue saltando al jardín.

-¿Porque salió así, Arthur-san?- Preguntó Kiku sin entender a felicidad que tenia al salir al jardín.

-Seguramente ese niño quiera hacer una broma-

Como estaban en la casa de Arthur esta vez toda la decoración de navidad era rústica y tenía piñas (de pino) y muérdagos colgados de guirnaldas verdes.

Kiku decidió cubrir la torta con chocolate marrón y un poco de crema haciendo de nieve.

-Arthur-san ¿Podría pasarme unos muérdagos? Los necesito para la decoración de la torta-

Y aunque Arthur amaba como estaba la decoración no le costó desprenderse de algunos muérdagos para dárselos a su novio-

Unos minutos después la cena estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre la mesa y ambos en el sillón esperando a Alfred, quien no aparecía hacia una media hora.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?- Dijo Arthur chasqueando los dientes.

-Supongo que irá a hacer algo-

-Recuerdas una noche así hace dos años-

-¿Cuándo pasamos navidad en casa de Alfred-san? Nunca en mi vida olvidaré aquella navidad, y no solo porque fue la primera-

-¿"Qué linda es la nieve"? (1)-

-Arthur-san, eres un…-

-¿Idiota? Lo sé, pero soy TU idiota- Dijo sonriendo y le acaricio el pelo a Kiku-

Ambos comenzaron a recordar las cosas que habían pasado ese año:

Poco después de navidad Arthur había ido a la casa de Kiku para pedirle salir, a lo cual el pelinegro respondió sonrojado que sí.

Cerca de mitad de año habían pasado el verano en Japón, con los abuelos de Kiku. Arthur mostró su lado más caballeroso en esos momentos, aunque ellos nunca supieron que eran pareja.

Muy Kiku dormía en casa de Arthur y viceversa, e iban a muchos lados juntos.

Para decirlo: ya eran una pareja oficial.

-Arthur-san-¨Preguntó Kiku sonrojado.

Arthur lo miró curioso.

-¿Puedo besarte?-

No es necesario aclarar que el rubio casi muere a causa de un derrame nasal por la ternura de su novio.

-Claro que puedes- contestó el llevándose un pañuelo de papel a la nariz.

Kiku apoyó las manos sobre las piernas de su novio y le dio un beso en los labios.

Arthur no pudo resistirse a abrasarlo. Me matará de tantos derrames nasales. Rió y abrasó más fuertemente a Kiku sin importarle que la mayor parte de su camisa fuera ya roja.

-Arthur ¿Te vino el periodo por la nariz?- Bromeó Alfred, quien acababa de entrar con una bolsa de regalos vestido de Papá Noel.

-¡Santa-san!- Exclamó Kiku emocionado.

-Es Alfred, amor- Le dijo riendo Arthur, su novio era el ser más tierno sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿A que mi disfraz es genial?-

-Esta vez lo hiciste bien, héroe santa- Bromeó Arthur mientras se dirigía con Kiku a la mesa para cenar.

-Santa-san debe tener hambre. Venga a cenar Alfred-san-

-Claro. La comida me llama- Los tres rieron –Luego el héroe santa tiene que darles sus regalos-

_(1) Hace referencia a mi primer fic; Christmas present_ (( s/8817770/1/Cristmas-Present))

**Ojalá les haya gustado la historia.**

**Feliz navidad a l=s que tengan oportunidad de celebrarla.**

**L=s veo en año nuevo con otro fic AsaKiku**


End file.
